Laser Tag
by Naruto-Lady1
Summary: Neji convinces Shikamaru to get out of the house and do something active. Modern AU Oneshot.


**Laser Tag**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Nor do I own any of the characters.

Author's Note: So you can all blame Atardisbluenight on Tumblr for this. She reblogged the post that turned into this. Hope you all enjoy it!

Modern AU

* * *

Shikamaru can't believe that he's let Neji talk him into this. He's not the most active of people, after all, but Neji has been pestering him for over a week about going out and doing something active together. Do the long walks, swimming, and chasing one another around the house when feeling playful not count? Or is it because they don't go out with their friends very often? Regardless of the reason, Shikamaru finds himself trapped in laser tag arena maze not even two days after giving in.

It isn't really all that bad, he muses to himself as he sneaks up on Kiba with a sly grin. It was a free for all from the get go. Though some of them had teamed up initially to take out the majority of the competition, now they are all against everyone else that's left. He aims the laser rifle and snipes Kiba in the back. Kiba's yelp of dismay is music to his ears.

He doesn't take any time to gloat, though. No, that is ultimately a very bad idea since those who are left will be converging on this spot to try and find the culprit in the hopes of getting a lucky shot. Shikamaru isn't even nearly as stupid as to stick around in one place. Especially since Naruto, the broody Uchiha, TenTen, and Neji are still active in the maze. A quick check into a sniper's box gives him a moment to rest.

Shikamaru yawns as he slumps against the wall for a few minutes. They've been at this for about half the day since the Uchiha had apparently been convinced to book the laser tag room for the whole day. The amount of people who had been in the darkened maze was the epitome of ridiculousness. Hell, even Itachi and his strange friends had been convinced to participate. Not that it helped them.

Shikamaru snickers as he remembers Hidan's outraged shriek of denial. He'd gotten lucky to catch the silver-haired male off guard before the older male could pull the trigger when they'd rounded the corner at the same time. Shikamaru knows that he'll probably pay for it later when Hidan decides to get revenge, but he'll be damned if it isn't fun to one up that temperamental idiot. He knows that Itachi had fallen recently to Neji. Those two are so competitive in regards to one another that it's almost funny. Almost. It can be a bit much when Shikamaru just wants to sit back and relax when they all get together.

He yawns again and tries to shake off his sleepiness as he straightens up. Trying being the operative word. He grumbles to himself about not being allowed to catch a nap as he starts to move again. Which, in hindsight, is probably the worst idea he's had today. He's just clearing the door of the sniper's box when someone forcefully knocks him back and into a corner.

He doesn't have any time to get his gun up and he certainly doesn't have any room when the person in question has molded himself completely against Shikamaru. Shikamaru's breath catches as he catches a whiff of the other man's scent. His eyes go wide as a hand is suddenly under his chin and jerking it up a bit roughly. Neji's mouth crashes down over his in a brutal, bruising kiss and Shikamaru is as helpless as he always is when the Hyūga is in this type of mood. Because Neji will never accept anything less than unconditional surrender in this moment, Shikamaru moans and tips his head back to allow Neji better access as the Hyūga claims his mouth harshly.

A sudden blare of an alarm startles him as Neji pulls back with a smirk and Shikamaru realizes what the Hyūga has done. He rasps out, "You fucking bastard."

Neji chuckles deeply and Shikamaru can't help but shiver at the dark sound. The Hyūga turns to walk away, but not before calling over his shoulder in a tone as sinful as black satin, "We'll finish this at home, Nara. After all, I'm about to win this and I'd like to claim my prize sooner rather than later."

Shikamaru's gapes as the long haired male disappears around a corner before his faces flares up in a brilliant red blush as the Hyūga's words sink in.

* * *

Endnote: I hope you all enjoyed this! I certainly had fun writing this story! Let me know what you think!


End file.
